


why stopping to smell the roses is a bad idea if you have allergies

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Plant, Allergies, Jim can't talk without sneezing, Kinda, M/M, Sickfic, semi-aggressive hypoing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alien plant has Jim sneezing his head off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why stopping to smell the roses is a bad idea if you have allergies

**Author's Note:**

> Okay the prompt was actually:  
> Bless You - (character) has a particularly sneezy cold, and may or may not be able to retreat from life to deal with it.  
> and then the characters were left to my choice, and this was the first sneezing scenario that popped into my head.

“Dammit Jim, how many times is this going to happen before you realize that stopping to smell some alien flower is a terrible idea.” 

Jim sneezed a good three times before he was able to respond. “None of the plant life we examined was found to be poisonous.”

“Not poisonous doesn’t mean you should stick your nose in it,” McCoy said, waving the hypo he was preparing at Jim.

Jim sneezed again. “No one else on the away team had this kind of reaction.” 

“No one else on the away team has the laundry list of allergies you do.”

Jim had to acknowledge that was a fair point. He sneezed twice more and groaned. He managed to sneeze again right as McCoy hypoed him. “Ow.”

“It’s your own fault for smelling the damn plant,” McCoy grumbled. “Now, that was just your regular anti-allergy hypo. Hopefully, it’ll help with the symptoms. If not, I’ll need to examine the plant to work out something more specific.”

Jim started to respond but was cut off by another sneeze, and another, and another, and another.

“You know what, I’m just gonna have Sulu bring me a plant sample, because nothing’s ever that simple for you.”


End file.
